1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hammock for baby carriage and more particularly to improvements in the seat of a hammock provided with such seat and a back rest.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Baby carriages have various forms of hammocks attached thereto, and a chair type hammock having a seat and a back rest is in wide use. When a baby is resting in a chair type hammock, the baby's legs are allowed to hang down or placed on a foot rest attached to the baby carriage.
Some of the chair type hammocks described above have their back rest adapted to be reclined. In this case, the hammock assumes a bed form when the back rest is reclining. If the baby's legs still hang down or are placed on the foot rest, it is assumed that this is always comfortable to the baby. However, this may not always be so. Therefore, it is desired to provide an arrangement which makes it possible to selectively extend the front end of the seat of the hammock. If the front end of the seat can be extended as described above, the baby is allowed to extend its legs and will thus feel more comfortable.
Hammocks having such seat extending function have already been proposed. In the conventional arrangement, a seat extension is rotatably attached to the front end of the seat and so arranged that when rotated to assume a substantially horizontally extending position, it forms part of the seat to provide a broader or longer seat. This conventional seat extension, however, has a disadvantage that when it is extended substantially horizontally, a support bar attached to the baby carriage is operated to maintain the horizontal state of the seat extension, which makes the construction and operation somewhat complicated. Further, the addition of a special part, such as a support bar, to the baby carriage is not preferable as it increases the cost of the product.